Introduction (revised)
by Khiori
Summary: Sarek and Amanda choose a bondmate for Spock. Now they just have to get her to agree.


"The commander of a starship should be above lurking."

Saavik arched a mock reproving eyebrow at Amanda. "And the lady of one of Vulcan's First Houses should not be away from her guests."

Amanda actually snorted at that and joined Saavik in the protective shadows of the archway. She rubbed the sore spot in the center of her forehead and sighed. "I hate social functions."

"And yet, you bonded with an _ambassador_."

Amanda grimaced. "Point. I thought when Sarek postponed attending the diplomatic function last night, this might get cancelled as well." She gave Saavik a purely mother's glower. "Now why aren't you out there suffering with me?"

Saavik eyed the House stones of the robed crowd again. The grand room at Amanda's estate was absolutely filled with them. Even from her relatively hidden position in the archway above the hall, she could still see that every noble House on Vulcan was represented by their most honored Elders. She tucked herself further back into the shadows. "Distance does not inversely affect sympathetic responses," she murmured.

Amanda scowled at Saavik's further retreat. "Chicken."

Saavik gave her a _look_ that held old and painful memories in it. "More Bird of Prey."

Amanda sighed. "The Empire threw you away, Vulcan claimed you. Finders keepers." She straightened her shoulders and put on a more cheerful countenance with all the smoothness of decades at being an ambassador's lady. "I have missed you."

Saavik dipped her head in acknowledgement. "So you said yesterday. The sentiment has been mutual."

"Can you stay long?"

Saavik eyed the crowd beyond. "That would be unwise."

"I mean on _leave_."

"Ah." Saavik's gaze shifted away from blue eyes. "And what does the ambassador say?"

Amanda groaned and pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose. "You two argued again, didn't you?"

Saavik sniffed. "I would prefer to call it a profound irreversible difference of opinion."

"Damn!"

Saavik immediately gave the older woman a firm glower. " _That_ is not an appropriate vocalization for someone such as you."

Amanda's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Saavik-"

They locked stares.

Saavik finally sighed. "As you wish. I will apologize." Then her jaw tightened to stone. "But I will not alter my position."

Amanda threw up her hands and gave the ceiling an exasperated look. "Why is _every_ Vulcan in my life so stubborn?"

"I believe 'karma' could be construed as a possible causal factor," suggest Saavik dryly.

Amanda laughed in spite of herself and promptly shook her finger at Saavik. "You are trying to distract me!"

"Did I succeed?"

"Are you going to tell me what this one was over?"

Saavik's humor instantly drained out of her eyes. "No."

"Why not?"

Saavik gave her a very pointed look.

"That bad?"

Saavik looked away. "He does not hold his son in high regard."

Amanda blinked, confused, and then a delighted smile curved her lips. "He told you everything about the bonding agreement?" She bounced happily in place. "Finally!"

Saavik snapped back around. "You _agreed_ to this?"

Lifting her chin, Amanda met the younger woman's severe disapproval with a perfect calm. "I do."

Saavik looked incensed. "Upon first hearing Sarek arrange this agreement, you opposed it! I was _there_."

Amanda held up a stopping hand. "First, so was I. Second, I didn't know that the woman was you! And third, I point out that you approved!"

Saavik stiffened. "I was unaware that the Ambassador was attempting subterfuge. I have since changed my judgment."

"Your judgment is wrong. You're perfect for him."

Saavik turned on her heel. "I had thought you would be different."

Amanda strode right around her and forced her attention. "Do you or do you not feel _anything_ for my son?"

Saavik's face completely walled off and she turned away from Amanda again. "We will _not_ have this conversation."

"I _thought_ so!" Amanda declared triumphantly.

Saavik gave her a dark look over her shoulder. "He deserves someone of noble House, of honor, someone who will increase the power of his House." She stabbed a hand angrily in the direction of the crowd outside. "Like on of _them_."

Amanda stepped right into Saavik's space, her face hard. "I am _quite_ aware of what my son needs. As is _Sarek_. Spock needs a woman equal to him, a woman who he can absolutely trust, and a woman who would run straight into hell to save him. This House already has nobility, honor, and more than enough power already. What it needs now is _you_."

" _No._ "

"Your heart tells us otherwise."

The stiffness around Saavik's mouth deepened to bitterness. "My lack of proper Vulcan discipline should not-"

"It is called _love_."

Saavik completely stopped.

Amanda smiled in pained gentleness. "And it is not a statement of your _lack_ , dear one."

The younger woman just stood there. Then her proud shoulders slowly sagged and her darkened gaze lowered to the stone tiles almost desolately. "I . . . ."

Amanda gave up fighting it and just stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her, holding Saavik as tightly as she possibly could. She could feel the hidden trembling beneath the perfectly crisp uniform and it made her heart _ache_. She pressed her forehead against Saavik, smelling the curious mix of deep pine and almost exotic spice that the other woman smelled of—feeling the much higher body heat of her Vulcan heritage lend a hint of the wild desert outside to the embrace. "Spock chooses you," she said very softly.

A sigh so bitter and deep that it could only come from the pain of the past, moved Saavik further into her arms and Amanda knew with her own sudden piercing pain that the young woman didn't believe it at all.

"What is it about all of this that you find so hard to accept?"

Saavik said nothing.

"You choose him. He chooses you. What more does there have to _be?_ "

Saavik slowly shook her head.

Amanda shifted to look up into Saavik's eyes. Those amazingly expressive eyes that seemed now to hold the weight of a universe in them. "Accept."

The lines around Saavik's mouth only hardened, making Amanda shake her head wearily. "You have never been one to believe in hope, have you?"

A faint grim humor touched the darkness in those eyes. "You may attribute it to my birth."

"Saavik."

Saavik just looked at the crowd outside, her eyes slowly taking in the beautiful House stones with a forlornness that sent a pang through Amanda's heart. "I have nothing to bring him, Amanda. Nothing to bring to his family. Nothing to bring to his House." She turned her face back to Amanda and there was a deep exhaustion there now. She touched Amanda's sleep almost hesitantly. "I know that we are friends, as Spock and I are, and friends are often honor bound to overlook certain . . . flaws. But I do not see, I _cannot_ see, why the ambassador would seek this agreement."

Amanda gave a teasing snort and fussed with the braid on Saavik's uniform. "You know perfectly well that he simply can't resist impossible negotiations."

"Amanda . . . ."

She sobered and gently took Saavik's face in her hands, knowing that the sensitive psi points would carry the truth of what she was about to say. "He is as fond of you as I."

Saavik's eyes slowly widened. "I . . . find that extremely difficult to believe."

Amanda sighed. " _All_ of you are impossible."

"Amanda!" Saavik narrowed her eyes. "Sarek and I have only begun _speaking_ in recent years. And as approximately eighty-seven point three percent of our conversations involve subject disagreement, I would hardly call that a successful development."

Amanda lightly smacked her arm. "It's called _debating_ , dearheart. And that's not the same thing as arguing and you know it."

Saavik's eyebrows vaulted. "We argue."

Amanda's mouth turned upwards. "You debate."

"Argue."

Amanda couldn't help it, she laughed. "Brat. You are as stubborn as the lot of us." Then she sobered. "I want you to stay in my House."

Saavik frowned, genuinely puzzled. "I am _already_ currently residing in your home for the duration of my shore leave."

"You imp, I mean _permanently!_ "

Saavik looked like she thought Amanda had suddenly gone insane.

"That would hardly be conductive to domestic peace."

"Peace," said a deep tone behind them, "is not the object of our intent." Sarek inclined his head to Amanda and the focused dark eyes entirely on Saavik. "Our intent is a daughter."

Saavik could only stare at him incredulously.

Sarek's chin lifted slightly in defense. "I assure you I have improved significantly in my fathering . . . since Spock was a child." He looked at Amanda. "You did inform her of this, my wife?"

Amanda kept her face perfectly in control. "Of course."

Satisfied, Sarek turned back with a smooth sweep of his diplomat's robes to Saavik. His dark gaze studied her thoughtfully. "Perhaps you prefer to garner a better Family in your making a match?"

"No! I-" She stopped, gathering her words. "I know of none better."

Sarek flicked a gratified look at Amanda. "Then if you have no difficulty accepting Amanda and I, perhaps then your discomfort is with our son. You would select a better consort?"

Saavik's eyes widened. "No! I-"

He calmly raised an eyebrow. "Then logically, I fail to see the cause for your resistance to the arrangement."

Saavik looked desperately at Amanda in a silent plea for help. And got only a sweet smile back. She returned her attention to Sarek, shifting uneasily in place as she battled internally with the past. "I—it is-" She took a deep unsteady breath and then forced her shoulders back and looked up at him with those pained eyes. "Sir, I—I am _lacking_."

Sarek met those suffering eyes and firmly refused to look away. "Amanda," he said softly, "who has informed her so?"

Amanda grimaced. "Life in general. She has," Amanda added ruefully, "apparently amazingly retentive abilities."

Sarek studied Saavik with all the years of diplomatic experience.

And then set it aside and looked again with all the years of being a father.

Then he nodded curtly to himself and straightened, drawing his formal robes about himself. When he opened his mouth, it was in the tone that had commanded rulers of worlds. "You will give obedience to your Elder."

He had Saavik's shocked and complete attention instantly.

"Logic dictates that when a parent sees a child about to commit and erroneous choice, the parent must override the child's decision for her own protections. As you do not have a father to perform this duty, under the law of Vulcan to maintain proper order, I hereby accept the responsibilities of the position through the rite of familial bonding."

She was so taken back that she was utterly speechless.

Satisfied, at his swift victory, Sarek turned to Amanda. "My wife, would you please carry my congratulations to our son? I believe his new comm code has already been recorded in our main computer."

Amanda beamed. She bowed happily to both of them and disappeared out the archway and into the crowd beyond.

Saavik stared after her and then turned disbelieving wide eyes on Sarek. "You . . . ."

He folded his hands in front of him, obviously pleased with himself. "I believe I informed you before that I would attend to your bonding."

And abruptly she sputtered to life indignantly. "You said I would agree!"

He looked at her steadily. "You do."

She began to look outraged. "I will make my own choice for bondmate!"

His utter calm did not even waver. "You already have."

" _What?_ No!"

He nodded with his utmost assurance. "Indeed, you _did_. Therefore, I did not interfere with your choice, only in your illogical denial of its fulfillment." He tilted his head in controlled Vulcan amusement at her open bristling as she realized she was being called illogical. "You would prefer otherwise?" he asked innocently.

They stood silently staring at each other.

At last Saavik found her voice again. " _Why?_ " she demanded.

Sarek's dark eyes glinted. "It will lead to a rather . . . warm . . . discussion." He held out his arm correctly. "Now, may I have the honor of introducing my daughter to these distinguished guests?"


End file.
